Parallel World in Cross Academy
by girl-chan2
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau para Character dari beberapa fandom yang bersekolah di Cross Academy jadi sangat OOC? Baca saja di fic ini! /Fic Kompensasi!/
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua! Ada yang kangen? *Kagak!*

Oke, saya membuat fic ini 4 Chapter sekaligus! Ini sebagai kompensasi atas Discontinue-nya fic 'Pertanyaan Nista Saat Ujian ala Elgang'! Habisnya saya kagak tau harus gimana lagi! *plak!*

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Sebagian Character di fic ini bukan milikku!<p>

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC parah, OC bertebaran, dll!

* * *

><p><strong>1. Bagaimana jika Edel Frost dalam mode Psikopat dan itu atas kesadarannya sendiri?<strong> (Referensi : Baca fic 'Mantra Gaje')

Di Cross Academy, lebih tepatnya di kelas 9G, Jin dan Azin hanya bisa mangap dengan tidak elitnya, Dio menggigiti senjatanya, Natalie langsung mematung dan tampaknya dia sedang dalam kondisi merenggang nyawa, Lime langsung merinding ketakutan sambil bersembunyi di belakang Natalie yang sudah menjadi patung siap siaga (?), sedangkan Matt hanya bisa berwajah pucat melihat sosok sang Edel Frost yang sangat OOC banget tersebut.

Mereka melihat bahwa di pojok kelas, sang Edel sedang mojok dengan pose khas psikopat banget. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pembunuh sekaligus pengintimidasi tingkat tinggi. Auranya? Jangan dibayangkan, karena auranya sudah sangat menakutkan. Tampangnya serem banget! Bahkan, orang yang paling serem pun langsung merinding disko melihatnya.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya sang Edel yang sudah kelewatan OOC banget itu dengan dark aura yang mengerikan.

"A-Apa lu kagak jadi korban salah mantra si Lance (lagi), kan?" tanya Matt ketakutan.

"Ini memang gue! Gue sengaja kayak gini karena suka! Es U SU, Ka A KA! Memangnya ada masalah, ya?" tanya Edel dengan senyum psikopatnya.

Apa yang terjadi? Matt langsung tewas di tempat karena serangan jantung (?), Natalie segera tumbang (?), Lime langsung pundung plus wajah, 'gue-takut-banget-sama-dia-!', Jin mimisan sampai 50 gelas (?), Azin koma selama 15 abad (?), Dio udah tewas tersedak senjatanya sendiri, di TKP pula.

Ronan yang kebetulan baru aja balik dari toilet hanya bisa mematung menyaksikan kelas yang hening plus aura hitam yang mengerikan tersebut. Dia pun langsung ikut tewas di TKP menyusul teman-temannya yang udah tewas duluan.

**Kesimpulannya: Jangan pernah membayangkan Edel yang menjadi sangat psikopat tersebut. Dijamin kalian akan terkena dampratnya!**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Jika kepribadian Saphire dan Daren tertukar?<strong>

Di kelas 9C, Cowboy dan Thundy hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat kedua kakak beradik Andreas itu. Saphire dengan wajah yang sangat jutek banget, sedangkan Daren malah bermuka SANGAT riang! JAUH LEBIH RIANG DARIPADA SAPHIRE! Udah begitu, mereka dalam tugas kelompok lagi. Oh Tuhan, mengapa Engkau ubah rutintas begini?

"DARY! JANGAN HANYA DIAM SAJA DENGAN SENYUM MENYEDIHKAN ITU, ADEK MENYEBALKAN!" bentak Saphire dengan wajah yang sangat judes, lebih judes dari Daren! Bahkan, dia sampai tega menginjak kepala Daren yang udah kejedot lantai duluan.

"COWBOY~ TOLONG AKU! KAKAKKU SAPHIRE BERBUAT KEJAAAAAAM~" sahut Daren sangat ketakutan dengan kesan 'Oh, ya ampun! Sesuatu banget, ya!'.

Buru-buru Cowboy segera memberikan pertolongan pertama. Dia pun segera menendang Saphire dari Daaren dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Daren sambil bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Daren? Apa kau sedang tidak baik? Biar aku bawa kau saja ke Kli-"

"AAAAAAAAH~ BROTHER COWBOY BAIK BANGEEEEET~" teriak Daren sangat terharu sampai meluk Cowboy dengan kencangnya.

Thundy sendiri? Dia malah berusaha menjauhi Saphire! Selagi dia menjauhi Saphire, dia berteriak dengan sangat ketakutan.

"Ja-JANGAN DEKETIN GUE, SAP−"

"BIAR AKU TEBAK! KAU SEDANG TIDAK SEHAT, KAWAN? BIAR AKU TENDANG SAJA VITAL REGION DENMARK SIALAN ITU, KHUKHUKHU~" balas Saphire dengan wajah evil plus tawa yang mengerikan.

Thundy pun hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan wajah pucat, sedangkan Cowboy hanya bisa shock berat sambil menggigiti topi kesayangannya. Yang jelas, keduanya tidak bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya Saphire dan betapa anehnya Daren. Oh My God!

**Kesimpulannya: Jika kalian mendekati Saphire yang Daren mode on, jangan harap kalian bisa selamat!**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Jika Mathias menjadi strict seperti Berwald?<strong>

Saat jam istirahat di kelas 9E, Raven hanya bisa shock, Ieyasu hanya bisa memasang wajah pucat, Ronan hanya bisa memegang bunga mawar yang dibawanya dengan wajah pucat, Chung? Dia hanya bisa bengong ditambah ekspresi tidak percaya. Tidak percaya kalau Mathias bersikap kayak Berwald.

Murid yang satu ini mendadak berubah jauh lebih OOC lagi! Bahkan, Lance sampai bingung dan memilih berada di belakang Raven.

"Ap'?" tanya Mathias sambil berlagak kayak Berwald.

Raven yang merasa janggal dengan sifat Mathias langsung bertanya dengan cemas, "Mathias! Lu kenapa, sih? Kok cara bicara lu kayak si anak Sweden itu?"

Mathias pun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Chung hanya bisa garuk-garuk meja saking takutnya, Ieyasu nggak banyak berkomentar, bunga mawar yang dari tadi dipegang Ronan langsung layu dengan sifat Mathias yang sangat aneh tersebut. Raven? Dia hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria, Lance pun langsung kabur karena kejadian tersebut.

"K'r'na ak' t'rp'ng'r'uh s'ma d'a!" jawab Mathias sambil menatap Raven dengan tatapan yang STRICT banget.

Background Raven pun langsung berubah menjadi jutaan halilintar plus wajah yang SANGAT shock! Chung segera panik setengah mampus, Ieyasu hanya bisa mangap plus kaget, sedangkan Ronan merinding ketakutan melihat aura Mathias yang SANGAT berbeda dengan Mathias yang biasanya! Bahkan, Tadakatsu yang ditakuti seluruh sekolah pun langsung kabur tunggang langgang mengikuti jejak Lance!

**Kesimpulan : Jangan pernah mendekati Mathias yang sangat OOC tersebut!**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Jika Cowboy bersikap seperti Lucy dan Lucy malah sebaliknya?<strong>

Kelas 9C yang terkenal karena belasan (atau puluhan?) OC sang Author di kelas tersebut dikejutkan dengan sebuah kejadian yang sangat janggal. Dari tadi, Thundy, sang ketua kelas yang juga merupakan magician paling Tsundere, merasakan aura perbedaan sikap dua kakak beradik Mercowlya itu.

Kronologinya, Thundy yang biasa datang ke ruang kelas lebih pagi, menyadari bahwa di dalam ruangan tersebut sudah ada seorang cowok yang hanya diam saja.

Cowok tersebut tidak asing bagi Thundy dan dia juga lupa kalau dia tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Pastinya, Thundy akan langsung diancam oleh cowok yang satu ini dengan Revolver-nya.

Tapi betapa kagetnya Thundy saat cowok berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna coklat terang tersebut hanya bisa memasang wajah datar, kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk dengan SANGAT SOPAN.

"Selamat datang, Thundy**-kun**!" (Bagian '-kun'-nya ditekankan saking sopannya dia!)

"A-A-A-A-APA?! CO-COBA ULANGI LAGI!" jerit Thundy shock.

Dia berdiam di tempatnya dengan beberapa buku pelajaran plus buku sihir yang terjatuh dengan suksesnya ke lantai keramik tersebut.

"Apa? Aneh sekali kau ini! Selamat datang, Thundy-kun!" ulang cowok tersebut datar plus sebuah senyuman yang tersungging dengan manisnya.

CTAAAR! CTAAAR! CTAAAR!

Kepala Thundy pun langsung korslet dan sukses membeku dengan tidak ELITNYA di TKP sehingga membuat cowok yang satu ini kebingungan.

Kemudian cowok pirang tersebut hanya bisa bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri dengan datar tapi lembut, "Thundy-kun kenapa, ya? Mumpung Lucy-nee belum datang!"

Setelah cowok tersebut bergumam, di depan pintu kelas yang menjadi TKP (?) Thundy, muncul Rara yang ngos-ngosan seperti setelah melakukan maraton selama seminggu (?). Dia berteriak dengan paniknya, "COWBOY! CEPET BANTUIN GUE SEMBUNYI DARI LUCY YANG MENDADAK YANDE− TIDAAAAAAK!"

"Selamat datang, Rara-chan!" sapa cowok bernama Cowboy itu dengan nada dan sikap yang SANGAT SOPAN BANGET!

"TIDAAAAAAAAK! TERNYA−"

Tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan, muncullah Andreas bersaudara, Saphire dan Daren. Mereka berdua pun langsung bertanya kepada Rara dengan wajah penasaran, "Hei, Rara-chan! Kok lu matung kayak gitu? Memangnya ada apa, sih? Kejadian baru lagi?"

"BERISIK KALIAN! DI-DI-DIA−"

Belum selesai Rara membentak Andreas bersaudara tersebut, tiba-tiba di belakangnya muncul aura yang sama kayak Cowboy versi biasa tersebut. Keduanya baru konek setelah menyadari ada yang kagak beres dengan anak perempuan berambut hitam ponytail yang berdiri di belakang Rara tersebut. Leher belakang Rara langsung ditodong dengan Revolver. Kemudian, dia segera berkata dengan nada yang sama dengan Cowboy yang biasanya, "BERANI PAKE NAMA ADEK GUE, GUE TEMBAK LU!"

Sahpire dan Daren baru sadar siapa yang mengancam Rara tadi dan segera berteriak dengan shock, "LU-LUCY?!"

"BERISIK KALIAN! DIAM ATAU GUE BIKIN PARADE BERDARAH LAGI DISINI!" ancam gadis bernama Lucy tersebut dengan wajah dan aura super mengerikan yang setara dengan milik adiknya. Apalagi dia sudah memegang senjata mematikan, Revolver!

Kalau begini, habislah mereka berempat. Iya, berempat! Ditambah Thundy yang menjadi korban salah tebak (?) antara keduanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Musket yang baru saja datang hendak ke kelas 9C untuk sekedar tebar tebar senyum (?). Saat Musket hendak menyapa, mata birunya segera melotot begitu menyaksikan keempat temannya sudah dibantai duluan oleh seorang gadis yang berada di kelas tersebut.

Musket yang merasakan firasat buruk hanya bisa bertanya dengan wajah sweatdrop walaupun masih santai, "Lucy! Kamu ngapain, dayo? Kamu salah minum obat, ya?"

Alhasil, Musket pun langsung ikutan dibantai Lucy yang udah keburu mengamuk. Sementara Cowboy? Dia hanya bisa tenang-tenang saja di kelas tersebut, saking bingungnya mencari cara untuk menghentikan kakaknya yang kelewatan OOC tersebut plus tingkat Yandere-nya yang setara dengan Belarus.

**Kesimpulannya: Jika Cowboy berkepribadian seperti Lucy, kita harus bersyukur walaupun agak aneh dengannya. Sebaliknya, kita harus segera kabur dari Lucy jika dia berkepribadian seperti Cowboy. Sepertinya, ini lebih mirip dengan malapetaka daripada acara syukuran (?).**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Jika Ieyasu menjadi SANGAT ramah?<strong>

Di rumah Yukimura yang terletak di Kai, terjadi kehebohan yang sempat terangkat di koran sekolah Cross Academy. Pasalnya, ada yang melaporkan bahwa karakter Basara yang terkenal sebagai pemimpin Mikawa dan anak buah Hideyoshi tersebut sudah terkena virus OOC (?). Ya iyalah, orang pelapornya si Yukimura sendiri!

"Awalnya Ieyasu-dono datang ke rumahku hanya untuk bertamu saja! Eh tak taunya, dia mendadak OOC banget! Saat aku temui dia sewaktu makan bersama, Ieyasu-dono menjadi SANGAT ramah! Tidak sungkan-sungkan dia membantuku mengerjakan PR-ku, merawat dojo-ku, dan lain-lain! Buktinya, tanya saja Keiji-dono atau Motochika-dono! Mereka juga saksi ke-OOC-an Ieyasu-dono!" Demikanlah petikan wawancara Tsundere Trio (Cowboy-Daren-Thundy) yang kebetulan menjadi reporter koran tersebut dengan Yukimura.

Selain itu, ketiganya juga mendapatkan beberapa petikan wawancara mereka dengan beberapa saksi lain yang menyaksikan ke-OOC-an Ieyasu. Berikut petikannya:

"Sama kayak Yuki! Sepertinya Ieyasu juga OOC sewaktu bertandang di rumahku! Segalanya dia urus! Mulai dari memasak sampai memperbaiki kapalku! Tadakatsu saja sampai nyasar ke rumah Kiku kemarin gara-gara merasa salah mengenal Ieyasu. Padahal Ieyasu yang asli ada di rumahku! Sepulangnya pun dia sampai tebar-tebar senyum ke anak buahku!" ujar Motochika.

Keiji pun juga menimpalinya, "Begitu juga di rumahku! Yumekichi menambahkan daftar orang yang disukainya. Kayaknya selain aku, Nee-chan, dan Toshiie, Ieyasu pun ditambahkannya pula! Entah kenapa Ieyasu bisa se-OOC itu! Kalau tidak salah, kemarin ada kabar kalau Tadakatsu nyasar ke Tokyo! Sepertinya menuju ke rumah Kiku! Tidak salah lagi, sih!"

Kiku? Dia juga menyahut perkataan Keiji, "Kemarin aku kena apes! Sewaktu aku bertandang ke rumah Arthur-san, rumahku seperti kedatangan seekor (?) robot banteng raksasa! Setelah pulang, aku mendapati seisi rumahku kacau balau dihancurkan oleh makhluk raksasa yang sepertinya punya Ieyasu-san! Makanya aku terpaksa menginap di rumah China-nii agar bisa menjauh darinya!"

"Sepertinya Yasu-kun bakalan menimbulkan banyak persoalan di Jepang kalau saja dia jadi seramah itu!" komentar Cowboy merinding.

Setelah Tsundere Trio selesai mewawancarai ketiga saksi tersebut, tiba-tiba di belakang mereka bertiga muncul aura yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi. Thundy segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati bahwa Ieyasu sudah ada di depannya dengan wajahnya yang sumringah. Thundy pun langsung mencubit kedua temannya untuk menyadarkan mereka dengan keberadaan Ieyasu.

"Kalian bertiga banyak ngomong juga, ya! Apa kabar?" sapa Ieyasu sambil tersenyum manis.

"NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" jerit ketiganya ketakutan saat melihat senyuman manis Ieyasu dan langsung kabur tunggang langgang karena khawatir rumah mereka masing-masing bakalan menjadi sasaran Tadakatsu.

**Kesimpulannya: Jika Ieyasu bersikap SANGAT MANIS, harap kalian segera kabur untuk melihat kondisi rumah kalian masing-masing karena sepertinya, Tadakatsu kagak suka jika Ieyasu bersikap seperti itu! Ck ck ck ck!**

* * *

><p>Bagaimana? Gaje banget, kan?<p>

Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>6. Bagaimana jika Aisha ketularan (?) sifatnya Kojuro?<strong>

Raven hanya bisa terdiam, Ieyasu hanya bisa khawatir, Chung hanya bisa garuk-garuk tanah dengan wajah horror, sementara Kojuro hanya bisa facepalm plus wajah horror yang mengatakan, 'gue-kagak-mau-diplagiat-sama-si-rambut-anggur-itu-!'.

Mereka berempat rupanya sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pagar kebun di Cross Academy. Mereka melihat seorang cewek berambut ungu dengan mata berwarna senada sedang berkebun dengan super duper asiknya.

Mereka berempat mengenalinya sebagai Aisha Glenstid, sang Magician. TUNGGU DULU! Aisha bisa BERKEBUN?! Pantas saja mereka berempat shock!

Kojuro segera berkata dengan nada lirih plus wajah ketakutan, "Chung, Yasu, Raven! Kenapa Aisha ada di kebunku dan memanen lobak milikku?! JANGAN BILANG KALAU DIA KESAMBET SETAN!"

"SSSSH! DIAM ATAU GUE PENGGAL KEPALA LU! GUE DARI TADI JUGA MANGAP NGELIATNYA!" teriak Raven misuh-misuh sambil mencengkeram kerah seragam Kojuro.

"Hei, kalian!" jerit Ieyasu panik sambil melerai Raven dan Kojuro.

Kontan saja, mereka berempat langsung merinding ketakutan. Keempat orang itu pun segera menengok dan mereka mendapati bahwa Aisha sudah berada di depan mereka dengan membawa sekeranjang lobak yang baru saja dipanen.

"Semuanya! Ada yang mau menanam negi denganku? Aku kesepian, nih!"

Chung pun langsung mangap sambil shock parah plus background triliunan halilintar yang bergemuruh dengan dahsyatnya, Ieyasu hanya bisa shock dan tewas di TKP, Raven hanya bisa panik sambil menodongkan kepala Aisha dengan pedangnya, Kojuro? Dia hanya bisa berteriak dengan SANGAT OOC-nya.

"KAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! BERANINYA KAU MUNCUL DI DEPANKU DAN MEMANEN LOBAK KESAYANGANKU! MATEK AJA LU SANAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh? Kenapa kau tidak menanam negi bersamaku saja, Koju? Soalnya, aku kan juniormu, KAK Koju!" tanya Aisha dengan SANGAT OOC-nya.

Kojuro pun langsung tewas seketika di TKP karena tidak menyangka kalau dirinya bakalan diserang dengan gilanya oleh maniak sihir yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat OOC tersebut. Raven? Dia udah keburu kabur untuk memastikan dirinya tidak berada di dunia parallel yang SANGAT aneh dan mengerikan tersebut!

**Kesimpulan : Jika kalian menghadapi Aisha yang OOC barusan, harap kalian tidak tewas seketika di TKP. *digampar.***

* * *

><p><strong>7. Kalau Ara jadi Yandere dan Elesis jadi penakut?<strong>

Rena hanya bisa merinding ketakutan, Aisha hanya bisa manggap dengan mulut berbusa, Elesis hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang punggung Aisha, Raven hanya bisa mangap sambil berpelukan dengan Chung plus Elsword, Elsword sekarang sudah sekarat dan menunggu nyawanya dicabut Dewa Kematian, Chung hanya bisa mematung selagi dipelukin sama Raven, bahkan Eve dan Add pun sampai manjat tembok saking takutnya.

Mereka melihat bahwa Ara, anak perempuan dari keluarga Haan, berubah menjadi sangat OOC, BANGET MALAH! Berlawanan dengan Ara yang biasanya, Ara yang ini jauh lebih mirip psikopat! Aura yandere-nya langsung terlihat dari sekujur tubuhnya, meskipun dia hanya berdiri di depan mereka semua. Wajahnya yang manis entah kenapa terlihat seperti ingin mengintimindasi semua korbannya. Tangan kanannya sudah siap dengan tombak kesayangannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang satu botol sake ukuran jumbo (?). Kagak kebayang, kan?

"Ada yang mau BERSATU denganku?" tanya Ara dengan suara yang rendah, tetapi SANGAT mengintimindasi tersebut.

Aisha hanya bisa pingsan dan koma dalam waktu yang lama, Rena hanya bisa tewas di TKP karena tidak tahan diintimindasi oleh sahabatnya yang sangat OOC tersebut, Elesis? Justru itu! Dia lah yang paling gemetar berhadapan dengan Ara! Raven hanya bisa panik dan mencoba kabur ke arah pintu keluar kamar Ara tersebut. Sialnya, dia malah pingsan setelah menabrak pintu yang entah kenapa malah terkunci dengan suksesnya. Chung dan Elsword hanya bisa berteriak panik melihat dahi Raven yang sudah tumbuh satu benjol seukuran anak ayam (?).

"RAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" teriak Chung dan Elsword panik to the max sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Raven yang udah terlentang di depan pintu keluar satu-satunya tersebut.

"A-A-Ara! A-A-A-Akuuu! A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!" sahut Elesis yang mendadak jadi pengecut tingkat dewa.

Ara mendekati Elesis yang udah gemetaran seperti terkena gempa 50 Skala Richer (?), kemudian menarik kerah bajunya dengan wajah yang sangat horror.

"Mau menjadi SATU denganku? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Ele-chan~ Khukhukhu~"

Elesis pun langsung menjauhi Ara sambil nangis kejer. Parahnya, air mata Elesis cukup banyak dan deras untuk membuat banjir bandang di wilayah Denmark dan kawan-kawannya sesama Nordic. Velder pun langsung terkena banjir bandang terhebat sepanjang masa yang berhasil membanjiri 9/10 dari seluruh wilayah Elrios! Alhasil, Ara akhirnya berhasil menggaet Elesis dan kawan-kawan dengan satu catatan: mereka semua langsung dikirim ke RSJ terdekat karena diduga telah menjadi gila karena perlakuan kejamnya Ara yang versi Yandere banget tersebut.

**Kesimpulannya: Jika Ara menjadi OOC seperti itu, harap segera kabur secepat kilat sebelum kalian akan dikasih trademark-nya Ara, "Mau bersatu denganku?". Kalau tidak, kalian akan dikirim ke RSJ dengan satu catatan: kena skizofrenia parah! *dibunuh.***

* * *

><p><strong>8. Akun bertingkah seperti Tian Lo dan Tian Lo sebaliknya?<strong>

Di kelas 9D, Liling hanya bisa mangap. Pensil yang dari tadi berada di tangan kanan pemuda berambut biru tersebut pun terjatuh dengan suksesnya di lantai. Selain Liling yang hanya bisa duduk sambil mangap memandang seseorang, anak-anak di kelas itu pun juga ikutan mangap plus shock tiada duanya melihat tingkah seorang cowok yang sangat OOC tersebut. Bak dunia yang terbalik 100% persen, cowok yang satu ini jauh lebih mirip orang yang hobi berkoar-koar dan makan bakpao setiap hari.

Tau kan siapa orang yang dimaksud?

"I AM A HERO! *HAUP HAUP KRAUSK KRAUSK*" teriak seorang cowok berambut biru terang sambil memasang pose kayak Hero nyasar kejepit lift (?).

Saking overactive-nya, kaki kanannya sampe nginjak meja dengan tangan kiri yang memegang bakpao. Tangan kanannya malah nunjuk atap kelas 9D dengan anehnya yang sukses menyebabkan seluruh anak di kelas tersebut langsung berubah HEBOH BANGET!

"A-A-A-A-AKUN JADI OOC BANGET! SOS! SOS!" teriak Shyota panik sambil membanting laptop kesayangannya.

Malahan, Liling segera menyahutinya dengan panik sambil menjauhi cowok bernama Akun tersebut dengan cepatnya.

"MAY DAY! MAY DAY! MAY DAY! KEMANA SEME NYEBELIN ITU?! KEMANA ANAK PAYAH ITU?! KENAPA YANG JADI HERONYA MALAH ABANG GUE SENDIRIIIIII?! MAY DAY! MAY DAY!"

Mei Han segera menyambut jeritan-jeritan yang berkumandang di ruang kelas tersebut dengan wajah horror plus teriakan yang menggema.

"KENAPA KAU SUNGGUH OOC BANGET, AKUN?! APA YANG SALAH DENGANMU?! ALARM! ALARM! ALARM KEBAKARAN! EH SALAH, ALARM KEBAKARAN! SALAH LAGI! APA YA NAMA ALARMNYA?!"

"KALIAN HARUS TENANG!" teriak Ziu Wan mencoba menenangkan situasi panas tersebut.

Cup segera menyelanya dengan santai plus suara pedang yang dipukul di atas mejanya, "Sepertinya Tian Lo jadi makhluk invisible, deh! Kalau benar, berarti kejadian dong kalau Elsword nyaris menghajarnya? Karena sepertinya kepribadian mereka tertukar, deh!"

Hening...

Tidak ada yang berani mengomentari Cup. Zhi Taw terpaksa harus menahan mimisannya yang sepertinya akan memenuhi 20 botol (?). Ziu Wan segera berhenti menasihati Liling, Mei Han, dan Shyota yang sedang berdiri sambil berpanik ria. Matanya segera berubah menjadi mata sang Fujoshi.

A-AKUN X ELSWORD?! BAHAYA BANGET ITU! CRACK PAIRING MACAM APA ITU?!

Akhirnya, Ziu Wan pun terpaksa harus bernasib sama seperti Zhi Taw yang harus sekuat tenaga menahan mimisan yang sepertinya akan membentuk danau baru.

"Cuuuuuup~ Ada perlu apa lu dengan gue yang HERO BANGET? *haup haup krausk krausk*" tanya Akun sambil nunjuk Cup dengan mupeng plus suara gemeretak giginya kalau memakan bakpao dengan kagak ELITNYA.

Semua anak langsung ber-facepalm ria melihat wajah Akun yang sumpah sangat berbeda banget dengan Akun yang biasanya. Idih, kalau OOC begini, Akun sangat... MENGERIKAAAAAN!

"KENAPA GUE BISA BERADA DI DUNIA PARALLEL YANG SANGAT MENGERIKAN INI?!" jerit Liling panik to the max. Dia sampai dikira orang gila betulan sama makhluk yang sepertinya tertukar nasibnya dengan kakaknya yang OOC banget tersebut.

"Ling-Ling (?)! Rupanya kau masih saja!" gumam makhluk tersebut lirih.

Liling pun langsung mencium gelagat bahwa ada yang membicarakannya. Segera saja dia meneliti setiap sudut kelas tersebut untuk memastikan kalau ada yang membicarakannya. Sialnya, kagak ada yang membicarakannya. Sepertiga dari 12 Naga Bintang udah kabur duluan karena takut membuat masalah dengan Akun yang tampaknya sangat OOC tersebut. Sepertiga lagi sudah bersembunyi di belakang punggung Cup dengan catatan bahwa mereka menggunakan senjata masing-masing untuk menghindari kalau dia mengajak mereka bersatu. Sepertiga lainnya sudah tewas semua di TKP.

Makhluk invisible itu berkata dengan lirih di balik ketransparannya (?), "Ling-Ling! Aku di sini!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK! BUBAR! BUBAR SAJA SEMUANYA!" teriak Liling ketakutan sambil ngacir duluan.

Padahal, Liling bisa saja memakai indera keenamnya. Tapi sialnya, dia kagak menemukan siapa yang berbicara tentang dirinya. Ck ck ck ck!

Mei Han langsung mematung dan tewas di TKP, Cup terpaksa pulang dengan diarak-arak oleh Naga Pemanah, Naga Singa, Naga Ikan, dan Naga Kalajengking, Shyota pun pulang dengan wajah pucet seperti Zombie yang kagak makan otak selama sebulan (?), Ziu Wan juga terpaksa pulkam sambil menyeret Naga Bintang, Naga Botol, Naga Sapi, dan Naga Muzek yang sudah tewas tersebut, Zhi Taw tewas di TKP dengan catatan bahwa Vampire Dragon yang nyasar dari Dragon City kejatuhan berkah berupa berlimpahnya makanan (baca : darah Zhi Taw).

Akun dan makhluk invisible itu sendiri?

"Kenapa mereka bubar? Padahal gue kan HERO banget! *haup haup krausk krausk*" tanya Akun penasaran sambil memakan bakpaonya.

Makhluk invisible tadi?

"Kenapa semua orang kagak menyadari keberadaanku? Hiks!" Begitulah keluhan makhluk yang satu itu.

Bahkan, dia sampe curhat dengan robot kodoknya di pojok kelas yang kacau balau tersebut. Sepertinya, Akun juga kagak menyadari keberadaan makhluk tersebut. Ck ck ck ck!

**Kesimpulannya: Jika Akun bertingkah seperti Tian Lo, lebih baik kalian segera menghujatnya dan kabur! Jika Tian Lo bertingkah seperti Akun, kita harus bersyukur! *ditendang Qiu Bi.***

* * *

><p><strong>9. Kalau Cowboy bisa MEMASAK?<strong>

Sewaktu beberapa orang mampir ke rumah Cowboy di siang hari, mereka langsung membuat kehebohan di rumahnya. Salah, justru si empunya sendiri yang bikin mereka jadi heboh sendiri. Pasalnya, di atas meja makan mereka semua, sudah tersedia masakan yang sangat menggoda. Taukah kalian siapa yang membuat masakan tersebut? Ya iyalah, si empunya sendiri. Cowboy sendiri!

"Silakan dicicipi!" ujar Cowboy dengan harap-harap cemas.

"MOSI TIDAK PERCAYA UNTUK COWBOY!" teriak Mathias yang udah mundur duluan.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun langsung berubah mood. Dia langsung menghampiri Mathias yang udah bersembunyi di kolong meja makannya dan menggetok kepalanya dengan wajan penggorengan.

DUAK!

Kepala Mathias pun langsung tumbuh sebuah benjol seukuran bakpao Tian Lo (?).

Cowboy langsung mengomel dengan kasar, "CICIPI DULU, KAMBING! KAGAK MENGHORMATI BANGET, SIH!"

Omelan Cowboy berhenti saat Chung shock dengan makanan buatan sang empunya. Dia berkata dengan wajah shock banget sehabis mencicipinya, "Kok masakan Cowboy ENAK BANGET? Kok bisa, ya? Padahal aku mengintip bagaimana cara dia memasak! Sepertinya kagak ada asap di rumahnya! Apa aku salah lihat, ya?"

"Siapa dulu yang buat, hehehehe!" sahut Cowboy menyombongkan diri.

"He-eh, biar kukasih mosi TIDAK PERCAYA untuk Cowboy!" potong Ieyasu dengan wajah sumringah, namun hatinya kejam banget!

Cowboy pun langsung pundung di pojokan karena mosi tidak percaya yang diberikan dua orang sekaligus.

Tetapi sialnya, sepertinya ada yang akan menambah mosi tidak percaya untuknya. Rupanya, ada juga yang masih berhati kejam untuknya.

Lance berkata dengan ragu, "Aku ragu kalau ini memang masakan Cowboy! Aku beri mosi TIDAK PERCAYA untukmu, Cowboy!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAK! KALAU KALIAN MEMANG RAGU, GUE LAYANI DENGAN PERTARUNGAN MEMASAK!" teriak Cowboy udah kagak tahan menghadapi ketidak percayaan ketiga orang tersebut terhadap masakannya.

CLING!

Raven pun segera menyela dengan mupeng, "Baiklah, kita bertaruh! Gue bertaruh lima belas ribu ED kalau Cowboy kagak bisa memasak! Kalau lu bener-bener bisa, gue kasih lima belas ribu ED buat lu! Ada yang mau menambahkan taruhan mengerikan tersebut? Pertarungan memasak Cowboy vs beberapa orang lainnya?"

Ronan pun segera mengacungkan tangan kanannya sambil berkata dengan wajah horror plus niat jahanamnya, "Gue bertaruh seratus sembilan puluh ribu AS Dolar kalau Cowboy kagak bisa masak!"

Dua tangan kanan langsung menyusul Ronan. Pemilik dua tangan tersebut adalah Chung dan Lance!

"Kami ikutan, deh! Kami bertarung masak dengannya sekaligus membuat taruhan! Gue bertaruh dua puluh lima ribu ED/ tiga puluh lima ribu AS Dolar!" ujar Chung dan Lance bersamaan dengan niat jahanam yang sama.

"Oke, gue catet!" sahut Raven sambil menulis peserta sekaligus yang bertaruh.

Setelah selesai mencatat pesertanya, para peserta plus Cowboy segera pergi menuju dapur sambil mempersiapkan mental dan spiritual.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Taruhan itu RUGI BANGET! Lance menangis karena kehilangan 35 ribu AS Dolar, Raven pucat dan terpaksa kehilangan 15 ribu ED yang dia pertahankan mati-matian, Ronan garuk-garuk meja dengan kesal karena terpaksa kehilangan 190 ribu AS Dolar miliknya, Mathias? Dia terpaksa mengakui kalau masakan Cowboy super duper enak dan kehilangan 60 ribu Kroner-nya, Chung tewas seketika karena tidak rela kehilangan 25 ribu ED-nya.

"Aku bilang juga apa! Kalian sangat RUGI kalau bertaruh sedemikian besarnya! AKU AMBIL SEMUA TARUHANNYA! HAHAHAHA! I AM TRULY A GENTLEMAN!"seru Cowboy yang puas banget mengerjai semua orang yang shock dan tidak rela kalau uangnya terpaksa pergi ke sisinya (?).

Sepertinya Cowboy akan mengingat hari tersebut sebagai hari istimewa baginya! Karena dia sukses membuat seluruh orang di Cross Academy RUGI BESAR dan mereka terpaksa mengakui bahwa masakan Cowboy memang SUPER DUPER ENAK! Bahkan, ada beberapa di antara mereka yang diam-diam mencatat masakan Cowboy ke dalam daftar makanan favoritnya. Ck ck ck ck ck!

**Kesimpulannya: Jika Cowboy beneran bisa memasak, artinya kita RUGI taruhan! Walaupun kagak sudi, tapi kita harus bersyukur!**

* * *

><p><strong>10. Yandere!Denmark = Chung, Raven = Russia?<strong>

Elsword hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sambil memainkan pedang kesayangannya, Toris hanya bisa melongo plus ketakutan setengah mati, Lukas hanya bisa mematung saking shocknya, Ronan dan Cowboy hanya bisa memasang wajah pucat plus merinding ketakutan. Kenapa mereka bisa sebegitu muram suasananya? Rupanya mereka sedang melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang super duper zuper (?) sangat mengerikan tersebut.

Di depan mata mereka semua, terlihat 2 manusia dan 2 Nation yang sepertinya bertukar kepribadiannya yang mengerikan.

Sesosok pria berambut pirang bob yang duduk di kursi paling kiri, hanya bisa menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan maut yang mengerikan. Tangan kanannya sudah siap dengan kapak yang merupakan senjata favoritnya, sedangkan pria Denmark yang duduk di dekat Chung hanya bisa memainkan Destroyer kesayangannya.

Yang lebih menakutkan, Raven yang biasanya bermuka datar langsung berubah menjadi khas Ivan banget. Muka Raven segera berubah menjadi pengintimidasi yang tiada duanya. Senjatanya pun bukan lagi pedang, melainkan sebuah pipa ledeng. Sedangkan pria Rusia yang hobi mengintimidasi tersebut malah bermuka SANGAT datar! Saking datarnya, Toris merasa sedikit merinding kepadanya. Apalagi senjata andalannya bukan lagi pipa ledeng, melainkan pedang.

"KALIAN KALAU UDAH SUDAH PUNYA CUKUP UANG, CEPAT LUNASI HUTANG KALIAN KEPADAKU!" teriak Chung dengan muka Yandere karena mabuk (?) ditambah todongan senjata mautnya.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Toris dan kawan-kawan ketakutan setengah mati sambil bersimpuh memohon ampunan kepada Dewa Kematian versi Elsword tersebut.

Ampun deh, tubuh Chung-kun tapi isinya Yandere!Denmark? Sumpah, kayaknya dunia Hetalia dan Elrios bakalan mengalami kiamat besar, deh! Dijamin!

Merasa jijik dengan muka memohon ampunan tersebut, Chung segera menebas ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sambil berkata dengan tegasnya, "KEMANA HARGA DIRI KALIAN, HAH?! KAGAK MAU LUNASIN HUTANG, GUE TEBAS LU HINGGA MATI DAN PERGI KE ALAM BAKA SANA! SELURUH BARANG BERHARGA KALIAN AKAN KUSITA!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" jerit Toris dan kawan-kawan sambil memeluk dan mencium kaki Chung dengan wajah memohon ampunan.

Mathias hanya bisa facepalm melihat keganasan Chung yang isinya Mathias sendiri. Dia langsung menghampiri Elsword yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang kagak kepengaruh sama sifat keji yang ada di dalam Chung tersebut. Mathias segera memeluk Elsword dari belakang sambil berkata dengan nada MENGGOMBAL.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Els-kun? Kagak kesambet OOC, kan? Kalau ya, syukurlah!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Elsword yang panik tingkat dewa dan langsung nginjak-injak kaki Mathias dengan kaki kirinya.

Ketika Mathias dan Elsword sedang kacau-kacaunya, tiba-tiba Ivan segera menggebrak mejanya sambil berteriak dengan galaknya.

"BERISIK KALIAN! KENAPA KALIAN JADI SUPER DUPER PENGECUT SEPERTI ITU?! ARGH, STRESS! MENDING GUE PULKAM KE VELDER SAJA!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Cowboy yang entah ngumpet dimana langsung muncul dan meneriaki Ivan yang Raven mode on tersebut dengan nada keras plus wajah horror.

"Lu kan pulkamnya bukan ke sana, Ivan-Raven idiot! Yang bener ke Rusia, dodol! Buat Mathias-Chung, lu gombalnya bukan ke Elsword! Yang bener lu mesti gombal ke Lukas, dong! Buat Chung-Mathias... JANGAN BUNUH KAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"BERISIK AMAT LU, COWBOY-SIALAN! LU KAN CUMA SHERIFF GADUNGAN! NGAPAIN GUE MESTI NURUTIN MAKHLUK YANG SAMA BERACUNNYA DENGAN SI ALIS ULET BULU ITU, HAH?! ATAU LU MAU GUE TEBAS AJA SEKALIAN?!" bentak Chung yang Mathias mode on sambil nodongin Cowboy dengan kapaknya yang sukses menyebabkan 1 kucing tewas seketika, 2 orang pingsan kemudian koma, 3 orang lainnya menjadi gila, 4 hebat sekali, 5 sangat luar biasa! *plak!*

Ketika mereka sedang heboh-hebohnya, Ronan, sang Kanavan Royal Knight, hanya bisa facepalm plus merinding dengan seorang pria asal Velder yang entah kenapa kesambet setan menjadi Ivan mode on tersebut. Muka mengintimidasinya sukses membuat Ronan merinding ketakutan, apalagi kelakuannya.

Kontan saja, Ronan merasa dunianya sudah terbalik 180 derajat. Kemudian dia segera memanggil Raven yang Ivan mode on itu sambil bertanya dengan wajah ketakutan, "Ra-Raven? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Raven segera menatap Ronan dengan muka mengintimidasi plus aura ungu yang menyeruak, kemudian menjawab dengan logat yang KHAS RUSSIA BANGET, "Kenapa, da? Kau mau bersatu denganku, da? Kolkolkolkol!"

CTAAAAR! CTAAAAR! CTAAAAR!

Kepala Ronan langsung disambar halilintar yang sukses membuat Ronan tewas di TKP karena tidak kuat membayangkan wajah mengintimidasi Raven plus kelakuannya.

Tampaknya, Toris dan kawan-kawan yang ketakutan melihat keempat orang yang sangat OOC tersebut langsung tewas menyusul Ronan.

Kayaknya orang yang masih nggak konek sama kejadian ini cuma Lukas doang.

"Kenapa mereka semua tewas di TKP, ya?" tanya Lukas dengan begonya.

**Kesimpulannya:**

**1. Jika Chung mendadak menjadi (Yandere) Mathias mode on, harap segera membayar hutang kalian kepadanya.**

**2. Jika Mathias mendadak jadi Chung mode on, saya tidak tau harus bilang apa. Asal jangan tewas di TKP saja!**

**3. Jika Ivan menjadi Raven mode on, tampaknya Trio Baltic akan bahagia karena tidak diintimidasi, tapi juga merinding karena muka datar dan sifat gampang frustasinya.**

**4. Jika Raven menjadi Ivan mode on, sepertinya para Elgang akan dilanda ketakutan yang sangat besar.**

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>11. Jika Sieghart TOBAT berbuat MESUM?<strong>

Di Cross Dormitory pada jam bebas (setelah jam 2 siang), seorang druid berambut jingga yang hendak menghampiri kamar yang di depan pintunya tertulis nama 'Aeknard Sieghart' itu hanya bisa mangap dan membeku di depan Sieghart yang entah kenapa terasa berbeda dengan Sieghart yang biasanya. Di mata hijau sang pemuda druid tersebut, pria yang sering bertingkah mesum kagak peduli dia itu cewek atau cowok mendadak sejaim Rufus!

"Ah, halo Ryan-kun!" sapa sang penghuni kamar yang memiliki nama Sieghart sambil membaca buku sejarah dan tersenyum dengan sangat TULUS kepada pria pencinta alam yang bertetangga dengannya.

Dia sedang duduk di tengah ranjangnya dengan tumpukan buku di dekatnya. Salah satunya adalah Alkitab yang merupakan pemandangan yang SANGAT LANGKA bagi druid bernama Ryan tersebut.

Ryan yang dengan sengajanya membuka pintu kamar Sieghart hanya bisa membeku melihat kamar Sieghart yang tumben-tumbenan rapi banget. Bahkan, Alkitab-nya juga sudah dibuka entah sejak kapan. Tidak hanya itu, kagak ada satu pun bunga mawar yang terlihat di vas yang biasa ditaruh di meja belajarnya! Tidak ada poster cewek telanjang di kamarnya. Benar-benar terasa bersih dan 'aman'. Tambahan, pakaian yang dikenakan Sieghart juga sangat rapi dan khas gentleman! BAYANGKAN SAJA, PEMIRSA SEKALIAN!

"A-Apa yang terjadi sampe lu kagak mainin gombalan lu itu?" tanya Ryan sambil ngucek matanya.

"Hah? Memangnya aku ngapain? Kau ini bego atau pikun, ya? Aku setiap hari selalu pergi ke gereja!" bantah Sieghart dengan wajah serius. Sampai-sampai, Ryan menduga kalau dia sedang terkena jampi-jampi dari Arme yang sudah ahli banget dalam hal perdukunan.

CTAAAAR! CTAAAAR! CTAAAAAR!

Beruntung, Ronan yang sangat ganjen tersebut langsung menghampiri Ryan yang ingin menjadi debu saking shocknya.

"Hey, Ryan! Tumben lu kagak nyembur masuk ke kamar Sieghart! Ada apaan, sih?" tanya Ronan dengan nada PENUH kejahilan.

Ryan yang udah mau tewas kagak nanggepin semburan Ronan. Ronan yang merasakan firasat kagak enak langsung mengintip kamar Sieghart. Bagaikan disetrum 2 juta volt listrik (?), kepala Ronan langsung korslet setelah melihat seisi kamar Sieghart yang SANGAT berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Seketika itu juga, Ronan langsung bersyukur dengan kondisi tersebut dan berteriak dengan SANGAT GIRANG.

"DEWA AERNAAAAAAAAS! AKHIRNYA ENGKAU KABULKAN JUGA PERMOHONAN KUSTA NISTA DUSTA (?) HAMBA! AKHIRNYA KAKEK SIEGHART YANG BIASANYA MESUM MENDADAK OOC BANGEEEEEEEET! GUE SEKARANG MAU BANGET PERGI KE GEREJA DAN MENGADAKAN TUMPENGAN ATAS OOC-NYA SIEGHART GART GART (?)!"

"KALIAN APA-APAAN, SIH?! HERAN DEH GUE! PERASAAN GUE KAGAK PERNAH NGELAKUIN SESUATU YANG BURUK!" teriak Sieghart heran plus kagak percaya dengan wajah Ronan yang SANGAT BAHAGIA.

Sayangnya, Ronan udah langsung kabur dari pintu kamarnya. Dia langsung aja main nyembur ke kepala asrama yang kebetulan dipegang sama Jin dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia!

Malam harinya, para penghuni Cross Dormitory langsung mengadakan tumpengan Marshmallow yang dibuat Edel dengan tingginya mencapai 50 meter (?) saking bahagianya!

Jin yang diberitahu Ronan tentang ke-OOC-an Sieghart malah bertanya dalam hatinya.

'Kok perasaan gue kagak enak, ya? Kayaknya gue bakalan dikalahin Sieghart pas ujian akhir tahun, deh! Gue mesti hati-hati dengan OOC-nya Sieghart!'

Pengumuman ujian akhir tahun pun telah tiba. Dugaan Jin beneran jadi KENYATAAN! Benar saja, kalau Sieghart jadi kutu buku seperti yang diberitakan Ronan waktu itu, dia akan MENGALAHKAN Jin secara TOTAL dalam segala MATA PELAJARAN! Jin yang terlanjur gondok melihat nilai ujiannya yang jeblok di hadapan nilai Sieghart secara keseluruhan langsung mengutuknya dengan nada super duper keras.

"DEWA AERNAAAAAAAS! TOLONG KEMBALIKAN SIEGHART SEPERTI SEMULAAAAA! GUE KAGAK SUDI NILAI GUE JEBLOK GARA-GARA SIEGHART YANG OOC BANGET ITU! SIALAAAAAAAAAAN!"

**Kesimpulannya: Jika Sieghart jadi OOC seperti di atas, sepertinya Jin akan pundung gara-gara stress mendapati nilainya yang hancur lebur di bawah nilai Sieghart yang DI ATAS RATA-RATA banget dan para penghuni Cross Academy yang menjadi korban kemesuman Sieghart akan sangat bahagia sampai-sampai Edel membuat tumpengan Marshmallow setinggi 50 meter. Ck ck ck ck!**

* * *

><p><strong>12. Ieyasu jadi Mathias, Chung jadi Yong Soo, dan keduanya saling jatuh cinta?<strong>

Cross Academy sudah memasuki jam pulang sekolah. Tiba-tiba...

BRAK!

Pintu ruang kelas 9E langsung dibanting oleh seorang pria berambut biru gondrong yang diikat ponytail. Tidak hanya itu, wajahnya sangat shock! Raven yang kebetulan lagi ngurusin daftar siswa di kelasnya langsung menjatuhkan daftar tersebut ke lantai karena kedatangan pria itu.

"RAVEN! IEYASU BERUBAH JADI SEGILA MATHIAS DAN CHUNG JUGA BERUBAH JADI KAYAK SI TUKANG KLAIM DARI KOREA ITUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak pria itu dengan sangat panik.

"Ieyasu jadi Mathias dan Chung jadi Yong Soo? LU SERIUS, RONAN?!" tanya Raven dengan muka cengo plus KAGAK PERCAYA!

"IYA! MENDINGAN LU LIATIN AJA SENDIRI!"

Di kelas 9B, Raven dan Ronan langsung membanting pintu dengan keras. Di mata keduanya, terlihat seorang pria berambut coklat yang sedang duduk sambil minum bir dengan ganasnya. Di samping pria berambut coklat tersebut, seorang pria lain yang awalnya anteng-anteng aja langsung berubah kayak pria yang hobi klaim terus. Kagak kebayang, kan?

"TANAH MIKAWA BERASAL DARI HAMEL~" teriak pria tersebut dengan wajah semangat.

Pria berambut coklat dari Asia tersebut langsung menyelanya dengan wajah yang SANGAT merah saking mabuknya!

"JANGAN MAIN KLAIM DOANG, CHUNG SIALAAAAAAAAAN! YANG PENTING GUE ADALAH RAJA SKANDINAVIA, BUKAN MATHIAS KAMBING ITU!"

BRAK!

Gelas bir yang dipegang Ieyasu langsung dihentakkan di meja dengan SANGAT ganas. Ronan dan Raven hanya bisa facepalm ditambah shock. Yakin deh, mereka pasti ujung-ujungnya berantem!

"Ieyasu, lu jangan keseringan minum bir dan Chung, lu jangan ikut-ikutan jadi tukang klaim kayak Yong Soo, dong!" tegur Raven dengan wajah datarnya dan sangat tegas

Sayangnya, Chung langsung menyangkal, "TANAH VELDER BERASAL DARI HAMEL~"

Akhirnya, Raven sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Dia langsung mencak-mencak ke Chung sambil berteriak dengan suara yang melebihi suara roket meluncur (?), "BERISIK AMAT LU, CHUNG! LU BISA DIEM KA-"

"DIAM AJA LU! SUKA-SUKA GUE MAU MABUK-MABUKAN DI KELAS INI! DAN SATU LAGI, CHUNG? KOK LU JADI CEWEK?! PASTI GUE ADA DI SURGA SEKARANG! PENGEN BANGET GUE RAEP, NIH!" potong Ieyasu yang kayaknya udah mabuk tingkat dewa. Buktinya, muka Ieyasu udah memerah plus matanya yang udah mulai memerah.

"TANAH MIKAWA BERASAL DARI HAMEL! GUE COWOK, BEGO!"

Tanpa disengaja, Ieyasu segera berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Dia segera menerkam Chung yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya sehingga terjatuh dengan wajah dan tubuhnya menghadap ke tubuh Ieyasu yang berada di atasnya.

Sementara itu, di kelas 9H, antena Yaoi seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik langsung berdiri. Pria itu segera mencari-cari asal gelombang Yaoi-nya dan langsung ngacir ke kelas 9B dengan wajah horror plus nafsu yaoi yang sangat luar biasa!

Kita kembali ke kelas 9B!

Di sana, muka Chung sudah mau protes sekaligus masih main klaim juga. Muka Ieyasu udah terlalu mabuk sampai kagak bisa dibedain mana yang asli. Muka Ronan pun langsung panik to the OVEEEEEEER MAX! Sementara Raven? Dia sudah tewas di TKP.

"HAHAHAHA! GUE RAEP LU SEKARANG!"

Tangan Ieyasu langsung menyambar dasi Chung dan melepaskannya dengan SANGAT GANAS. Antena Yaoi Ronan pun langsung naik dan bergerak-gerak menuju ke TKP (?) dimana Ieyasu hendak meraep Chung. Mata birunya langsung melotot dan hidungnya segera mengeluarkan darah!

MAY DAY, MAY DAY! FALSE ALARM, FALSE ALARM! Akhirnya pria paling normal (?) kedua di Cross Academy setelah pak Astamon (?) terkena virus Yaoi (?)!

"TUBUH IEYASU BERASAL DARI HA-"

Gila banget! Ieyasu langsung membuka seragam Chung dan segera meraep bagian-bagian terlarang sang pemuda Hamel tersebut, sehingga sukses menyebabkan pria berambut biru yang berasal dari Kanavan tersebut langsung tewas di TKP menyusul Raven! Ieyasu yang kayaknya masih mabok tersebut segera menciumi Chung dengan ganasnya! Bau bir juga tercium dari jarak kurang dari 10 meter! Akhirnya, sang Denmark alias Mathias segera mampir ke kelas tersebut dan langsung memanggil sang ketua perkumpulan Fudanshi se-Cross Academy untuk segera merapat ke kelas tersebut!

"Uhuk, uhuk! Puas banget gue!"

Ieyasu pun langsung pingsan setelah seharian meminum lebih dari 20 minuman kerasnya. Akhirnya, Ieyasu bisa juga memiliki keahlian yang kagak terduga, yaitu bisa tahan minum bir hingga 20 botol! Wah, masuk rekor dunia, tuh!

Sementara Chung? Dia hanya bisa mundung gara-gara 'itu'-nya sukses dinodai oleh tangan jahil Ieyasu. Namun, kayaknya dia kagak nyesel diperlakukan begitu. Dia malah berklaim seperti 'biasanya'.

"SELURUH CROSS ACADEMY BERASAL DARI HAMEL~"

**Kesimpulannya: Jika Ieyasu jadi kayak Mathias kambing itu, sepertinya kita harus segera menjauhinya kalau kagak mau diraep sekaligus menghindari bau bir! Jika Chung jadi kayak Yong Soo, dijamin dia akan LIMA PULUH KALI LIPAT lebih berisik daripada Yong Soo sendiri! Jika mereka dipasangin, Ieyasu menjadi sangat lepas dan liar daripada Ieyasu yang biasanya dan Chung yang mendadak berisik saat diraep olehnya!**

* * *

><p><strong>13. Masamune = AMERICA, Daren = BELARUS, Ronan = HUNGARY, Thundy = NORWAY, dan Raven = ENGLAND?<strong>

Drabble yang satu ini memang kagak kalah nistanya!

Begitulah kata hati sang Mathy alias Mathias. Sang Danish tersebut hanya bisa merinding disko plus jazz (?) saat melihat Ieyasu yang notabene merupakan teman sejawatan Fundashi-nya yang entah kenapa malah membeku saking takutnya.

Yap! Si Masamune sang Donkugaryuu yang biasanya cuma hobi ngomong bahasa Inggris dan mainin keenam pedangnya itu mendadak berubah 180 derajat! Masamune yang sekarang jauh lebih mirip Alfred yang bisanya cuma pake trademark 'HERO' dan memakan sekitar 15 hamburgernya setiap hari.

Mau tau seperti apa penampilannya?

"I AM REALLY A HEROOO! Yasu, lu jadi backup gue! Yukimura jadi backup gue! Keiji jadi backup gue juga! Motochika jadi backup gue juga! Yang penting gue HERO selama-lamanya!" teriak Masamune yang entah kenapa keselek beberapa makanan sekaligus. Alhasil, suara Masamune yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja langsung berubah ULTRA SUMBANG alias FALS!

Mathias yang ngeliat Masamune berkoar-koar kagak jelas di mimbar aula Basara langsung beralih ke seseorang yang sepertinya juga tertukar jiwanya itu. Benar saja, dari arah yang berlawanan dengan aula Basara yang terletak di lantai satu asrama Cross Academy yang gaje tersebut, ia melihat bahwa Thundy sedang berada di aula OC sambil memeluk Troll-nya. Anak ini kena santet dari Arme lagi?

Sang Mathy yang dari tadi hanya mau numpang lewat ke aula Elsword malah berbalik mengintip aula OC. Mata biru sang Mathy melihat bahwa Thundy yang tentu saja ditemani Daren. Tapi, dia merasakan auranya berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

Mathias menduga, aura Daren lebih mirip seorang gadis Belarusia yang sadis tersebut. Begitu Mathy memikiran hal itu, di aula Hetalia, gadis tersebut langsung bersin sambil menjatuhkan kedua pisau yang disembunyikan di balik roknya dengan kagak ELITNYA!

Oke, lanjut! Saat Mathy mengintipnya, mereka berdua tumben-tumbenan jaim banget. Sampai, Mathy mengira kalau mereka berdua kesambet mantra yang dikeluarkan Arme lagi. Saat Saphire sedang berkoar-koar, Daren yang awalnya hanya adem ayem di aula tersebut langsung mengamuk! Dia mengeluarkan pisau yang entah dapat dari mana dan mengancamnya!

"HOI, ABANG MENYEBALKAN! CEPETAN NAPA?! GUE KAGAK TAHAN DITINGGAL DI SINI SAMA SI BRENGSEK ITU!"

"Panggil aku Senior, Natalya-Daren!" sela Thundy yang tumben-tumbenan bisa bersuara tenang kayak Lukas.

"DIEM AJA LU, LUKAS-THUNDY!" bentak Daren yang kagak disangka isinya ternyata Natalya itu.

Musket hanya bisa bergumam dengan mata melotot kayak paus dijejelin cabe raksasa (?), "Kok Thundy tertukar sifatnya kayak Lukas, dayo? Burado-kun, apa yang terjadi di aula ini?"

Seekor elang coklat bersayap baja yang paling serem (?) se-Cross Academy ini malah menyahut dengan datarnya, "Siapa kau?"

JLEB!

Musket pun langsung pundung di pojok ruangan aula tersebut dengan wajah murung plus tanah yang digaruknya langsung berubah menjadi menara Eiffel versi Musket dalam waktu kurang dari 25 detik!

Mathy pun hanya bisa mangap plus percaya kagak percaya dengan kekacauan yang terjadi. Saat Mathy melihat aula OC tersebut, di aula Basara, Masamune berakhir babak belur dihajar dengan tombak api raksasa, Tadakatsu yang tumben-tumbenan bisa juga garang kepada sang Daimyo yang isinya beda banget itu, kemudian jangkar raksasa yang berakhir helm dan eyepatch-nya copot, dan terakhir adalah Yumekichi. Yang satu ini memang kagak ada duanya! Monyet kebanggaan keluarga Maeda itu malah mencakar kepala Masamune hingga pitak (?) dan merobek-robek bajunya hingga telanjang. HUWOOOOO!

Akhirnya Mathy pun pergi ke aula Elsword dengan wajah lemes plus pemikiran yang berantakan karena kagak bisa bayangin keadaan dua aula yang heboh barusan. Baru saja dia masuk aula Elsword, sang Andreas bungsu yang ditinggalkan di aula OC malah langsung pergi ke aula Hetalia untuk mengejar seseorang dengan kecepatan suara (?). Namun sialnya, pas Mathy memasuki aula Elsword, dia menemui bahwa seorang pria yang berasal dari Velder itu berubah menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih mirip orang Inggris yang sok banget jadi gentleman!

"Bloody git! Si Add lama banget ngomongnya! Rasanya udah kayak sejuta tahun (?) saja! AAAAARGH! MENDING GUE AJA, I AM TRULY A GENTLEMAN! ASAL NYABLAK AJA LU, ADD! TURUN AJA LU JADI PEMBICARA DI AULA INI! BLOODY GIT!" demo (?) Raven.

Kagak kebayang kan kalau Raven yang notabene adalah pendiam bermuka datar, eh tak taunya isinya malah si Arthur? Kagak ELIT banget!

"DAMN! RAVEN, VEN, VEEEEEEN! INGAT PERKATAANMU YANG KAGAK KEREN BANGET ITU! MENDING GUE AJA YANG JADI PEMBICARA DI AULA INI!" sergah Elsword yang menyadari siapa yang ada di dalam diri Raven.

PLAK!

Pipi Elsword malah ditampar dengan buku sihir oleh Raven! Alhasil, pipi kanan dan kirinya meninggalkan jejak (?) berupa bercak merah yang luar biasa hebatnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Raven langsung mencekik leher Elsword dengan kedua tangannya yang entah kenapa malah berlipat ganda tenaganya.

"BLOODY GIT! NGAPAIN LU NGGANGGUIN GUE YANG GENTLEMAN INI?! BERANI BILANG GUE KAGAK GENTLE, GUE CABUT NYAWA LU SEKARANG JUGAAA!" maki Raven dengan SANGAT galaknya.

CTAAAAR CTAAAAR CTAAAAR!

Mathy yang menyaksikan bocah berambut merah yang tumben-tumbenan dicekik secara LIVE oleh pria yang isinya malah si England itu langsung tewas seketika! Rena yang shock plus marah gara-gara kagak dikasih tau kalau Raven yang udah lama jadi pacarnya malah kerasukan Arthur langsung kabur ke kamarnya, Aisha yang shock tingkat dewa langsung menyetrum Raven dan Elsword dengan Lightning Bolt-nya, sementara Ara langsung tewas dan dijemput Malaikat Kematian ke alam baka. Inallilla- *Girl-chan langsung dihajar para Elscout (sebutan para pemain Elsword) se-Indonesia.*

"He-Hei semuanya!" seru Add yang pasrah melihat keganasan Raven yang khas Arthur banget itu.

Oke, kita lanjut ke aula Hetalia! Yang ini memang lebih apes dari aula lainnya! Mari kita sorot!

Di sana, hiduplah geng yang disebut Braginster (?). Yap, seperti yang kita ketahui, juragannya adalah Ivan yang hobi banget memakai trademark uniknya 'kolkolkol' tersebut. Jumlah mereka sekitar 8 orang, belum termasuk beberapa Nation-tan yang menjadi korban ajakan maut Ivan tersebut.

Tapi ketenangan (?) geng tersebut berakhir karena...

"IVAN BRAGINSKI SANG RUSSIA, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKUUUUUU!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut coklat ikal sambil menendang pintu aula Hetalia dengan kaki kanannya plus suara yang ditimbulkan akibat tendangannya ngalahin suara pesawat terbang yang baru saja lepas landas kalau didengar dari jarak kurang dari 700 meter. Dijamin kita akan TULI jika mendengar suara tendangan yang kagak ELIT tersebut. Mata ungunya berubah jadi semacam flasheyes dan memandang targetnya dengan nafsu yang menguasai tubuhnya. Auranya juga sama kayak orang yang kerap memaksa Ivan menikahinya.

Tahukah Anda siapa orangnya?

"Da-Daren, da?" tanya Ivan keringatan.

Pertanda bencana akan datang ke targetnya, pemuda tersebut segera mengejar Ivan yang kebetulan menjadi pembicara di aula tersebut. Feliks sang Poland pun langsung kabur tunggang langgang karena kagak kuat kalau sampai melihat aliansi Andreas-Braginski terjadi, Toris sang Lithuania diam-diam kabur dari aula tersebut bersama kedua temannya, Kayutsha sang Ukraine hanya bisa mangap dan pingsan, sementara Natalya sang Belarus hanya bisa cemburu berat melihatnya.

Tahukah Anda apa reaksi Ronan yang baru saja lewat di depan aula itu saat melihat Daren memaksa Ivan untuk menikah? Wajahnya segera menjadi horror kayak wajah troll dan langsung mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya!

Kalian mau tau apa senjatanya?

TARAA! Alhasil, yang keluar malah KAMERA YANG DICOLONGNYA DARI ELIZAVETA BEBERAPA HARI YANG LALUUUU! APA YANG TERJADI PADA RONAN YANG OOC BANGET ITU?!

Oke, lanjut! Ronan yang memandangi adegan yang SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT TERLARANG-nya Daren dan Ivan langsung memotretnya dengan wajah khas fujoshi tingkat akut! Kemudian ia berkata dengan tatapan yang nafsu banget.

"Andai aku bisa membuat mereka bersatu, bakalan kagak kuat aku! INILAH KEKUATAN FUJOSHI YANG TERHEBAAAT! COWBOY! AKU MENEMUKAN CRACK PAIRING YANG HEBAT! RUSSIA X DAREN! COWBOY! CEPAT MAMPIR KE SINI!"

Eh tau-taunya Ronan malah menghubungi seorang pria bernama Cowboy dengan HP-nya dan sekejap saja, Cowboy udah nyampe dengan antena yaoi yang berdiri sambil protes kepada empunya! Tidak terhindarkan lagi, pintu aula tersebut langsung dikunci rapat dan...

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! UWAAAH! TUHAN, TOLONG GUE KELUAR DARI AULA KAGAK WARAS INI! GRAAAH! BRAK BRAK DUAK DUAK GRATAK GRATAK GEDERUBRAK!

**Kesimpulannya:**

**1. Masamune-Alfred : Dijamin Masamune akan dihajar oleh para Daimyo mengingat mereka kagak terlalu suka sama tukang HERO itu!**

**2. Daren-Natalya : Wah, dijamin Daren pasti akan pergi ke sisi Ivan setiap hari dan menimbulkan kecemburuan tingkat tinggi kepada Thundy!**

**3. Raven-Arthur : Wah, gue harap kagak bakalan terjadi, eh taunya? Mudah-mudahan Elgang kagak modar kena scone buatan Raven yang isinya Arthur itu!**

**4. Ronan-Elizaveta : NAH, INI DIA! Kalau dia jadi Hungary, dijamin Ronan akan terus berburu foto-foto yaoi!**

**5. Thundy-Lukas : Dijamin dia akan terus menjadi makhluk yang kagak ditanggepi walau kagak kayak 'you-know-who-!'. Tapi berkat itu, dia dapet melihat Troll-nya!**

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>14. Chung jadi Lukas, Raven jadi Mathias, dan keduanya bertarung?<strong>

Akhirnya datang juga drabble gila bin nista ini!

Saya selaku Hetalia55 *seenaknya lu ngumbar ID Elsword lu!* *plak!* akan melaporkan kejadian gila nan ababil tingkat dewa (?) ini. Mari kita saksikan adegan tidak beres yang mungkin saja bisa membuat kalian MUNTAH! Eh kagak, deng! Daripada nanti saya dikeroyok sama para Reader. *curcol amat lu!*

Mari kita lihat saja!

Di klub gaje nan kagak jelas bernama Elgang, hiduplah seorang makhluk (?) di klub abal tersebut. Makhuk ini masuk tipikal murid yang SANGAT tenang. Bahkan, susah banget nyari murid yang sama normalnya. Kecuali, jika kalian ingin mengambil orang-orang tersadis macam Elesis dan kawan-kawannya sebagai calon murid yang PALING normal. Itu pun jika kalian BERNYALI BESAR! Karena mereka tidak akan segan-segan menghajar Anda sampai tewas.

Suatu hari, kegaduhan di klub gaje tersebut langsung meledak. Sampai kita mendengar suara yang kagak aneh tetapi kagak ELIT itu!

"LU KALAU DIEM JANGAN SAMPE MAININ TROLL LU JUGA, DONG!"

"Ah, lu berisik amat sih, Anko!"

Seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Raven tersebut langsung mengangkat sepuluh juta tangki bir (?) ke arah Chung! Wajah mabuknya ternyata terlihat juga! Saking nanarnya, mata topas milik Raven berubah menjadi semerah Gilbert!

Raven pun langsung mengangkat meja antik milik klub tersebut dengan wajah mesum nan iseng banget kayak Mathias dan berkata dengan suara keras bak kambing disembelih saat Idul Adha (?), "MULAI SEKARANG GUE ADALAH RAJA SKANDINAVIAN! LU HARUS NURUTIN GUE!"

Chung pun segera menyahuti teriakan maut Raven dengan wajah dingin kayak Lukas, "Percuma lu ngomong kayak itu, Anko! Kita tertukar di tubuh orang lain! Lu paham kagak, Raven-MATHIAS?"

"Atau lu mau gue raep?"

Chung yang isinya Lukas itu pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar ancaman kagak ELIT yang keluar dari mulut Raven. Dia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Raven dengan slow motion. Alhasil, kagak dapat disangka, ternyata Chung versi Lukas sangat FRESH!

Dia berkata dengan nada tenang di hadapan Raven, "Hei, Raven-Mathias? Bagaimana kalau kita duel? Yakin deh!"

"BRENGSEK! BAIKLAH! JIKA GUE MENANG, GUE AKAN RAEP LU SEHARIAN!" teriak Raven sambil meminum bir dengan liarnya plus pose ala pemabuk tingkat dewa setara Gilbert, Ludwig, Arthur, dan beberapa Character yang kebal dengan minuman keras (jangan samakan mereka dengan Ieyasu di Chapter sebelumnya! Karena dia kebal mabuk hanya saat dia OOC saja).

"Jika gue menang, gue yang jadi Raja Skandinavia sebenarnya, Anko! Lu bertubuh pria itu dan gue bertubuh anak ini! Itu keuntungan berlipat!" tantang Chung yang kagak tahunya ternyata berisi Lukas tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Dio yang datang entah dari sudut lain sekolah Cross Academy yang maha GILA bin DAHSYAT tersebut langsung menjadi wasit pertarungan abadi (?) mereka. Dia berkata dengan serak, "Hari ini ada pertarungan antara Chung-Lukas dengan Raven-Mathias! Harap bersiaga! Silakan dimulai!"

Pertarungan pun dimulai! Ternyata, Chung yang isinya Lukas malah DIUNTUNGKAN dari pertarungan kagak seimbang tersebut. Bayangkan, tubuh Raven tapi isinya Mathias? Dijamin, dia kagak bisa ngeliat Troll dan hanya bisa minum-minum saja. Walaupun ditambah dengan kemampuan menggunakan kapak, tapi tentu saja kagak sebaik di tubuh aslinya! Begitu pula dengan Lukas yang terjebak di tubuh Chung! UWOOOOOOH! Dalam pertarungan tersebut, Chung yang isinya Lukas ternyata sukses menghajar Raven yang isinya Mathias dengan SANGAT mudah!

"Hm? Lu kok bisa kalah?" ejek Chung-Lukas sambil menduduki bagian perut Raven-Mathias yang udah tepar duluan digebukin olehnya.

"A-AMPUN, TUAN! Ba-Baik, lu raja Skandinavia! Kalau itu demi Lu-"

Belum selesai Raven-Mathias berkoar-koar, dia udah keburu digebukin lagi sampai kagak berbentuk lagi tubuhnya (?).

**Kesimpulannya: Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat mengubah sifat kita kalau sedang berada dalam keadaan seperti itu!**

* * *

><p><strong>15. Rena mendadak Alay kayak Nesia dan Mari mendadak Lolicon kayak Netherlands?<strong>

Oke, mari kita mulai! START!

Di Twitter dot com, hiduplah jutaan makhluk gaje yang seneng banget ngapdet status, ngstalk, dan ngrusuh (?) di tweet-nya.

Masalahnya, hari yang cerah bin nyesek banget tersebut, semua followers mendadak dikejutkan dengan user Twitter yang mendadak menjadi gaje bin ababil tersebut. Ya, kagak usah basa-basi lagi!

_Ren_Elf : GU4 K3R3N D4N C4NT1K B4NG3T!_

Orang yang membaca tweet dari Rena itu pun mendadak dikutuk (?). Buktinya saja, Aisha mendadak sakit mata dan buru-buru memeriksa matanya ke dokter mata ajib kayak bang Puffin (?), Ley yang membacanya pun langsung terkena sembelit selama 150 abad (?), Oichi yang membacanya langsung mati lampu berjamaah (?), Syafa yang membacanya langsung bisu (?) gara-gara mangap plus sakit rahang (?).

Pokoknya setiap orang yang membaca tweet si gadis elf yang mendadak kelewatan OOC tersebut langsung terserang sesuatu yang buruk!

* * *

><p>Sementara di Aernas...<p>

"Kalian tau, kagak? Kak Mari mendadak jadi aneh!"

"Iya, tuh! Masa pas aku nyapa dia, dia malah bawa narkotika? Bisa berabe kalau sampai dimarahin sama bu Kaze'aze (?)!"

Kayaknya para murid kelas 8G yang menjadi saksi ke-OOC-an Mari mendadak menjadi penggosip tingkat langit (?) menyaksikan cewek asal Kournat yang lagi berkerumun dengan kelinci-kelincinya dan di belakangnya muncul banyak anak-anak yang kesambet aura Lolicon yang keluar dari tubuh gadis itu. Yap, kini Mari mendadak berubah menjadi lolicon! Wah, habislah sudah nasib para junior yang udah lama mengenal Mari! Turut berduka! *BUKAN!*

Oke! Kita berlanjut ke sosmed yang udah lama jadi langganan curcolan bin makian binti suburnya bahasa kebun binatang (?), mas Fes Bukbukbuk (?)! Eh, bukan lah! Yang bener Facebook, deng! Habisnya, kedengeran kagak elit kalau 'buk'nya terdengar kayak abis dihajar sama orang-orang sadis se-Cross Academy! (Reader: "Itu mah bukan kedengeran bukbukbuk lagi! Tapi udah tewas dia!")

Mari kita lihat apa jadinya kalau Mari kesetrum terus kesurupan Ne-te-he-re! (Reader: "Masa Netehere?! KAGAK ELIT BANGET!")

Jangan kebanyakan protes, deh! Entar gue kemas-kemas terus kabur ke Greenland! Mau, kagak? (Reader: "Lu maunya apa, sih?)

Oke, lupakan saja sesi gila orang labil yang habis disembelih pas Idul Adha. (Reader: "Berarti gue abis kenalan sama arwah kambing, dong?" *langsung kabur*) Eh bukan deng, siapa lagi yang bakalan lanjutin fic abal ini? Lanjut!

Awalnya, Aisha yang baru saja sembuh dari penyakit Alaysme (?) yang baru saja menyerangnya di Twitter dot kom langsung membuka Facebook dan mendapati Mari yang OOC banget juga online! Mari kita lihat statusnya!

_Mari Ming Onette: Kelinciku lucu banget! Anak-anak bekas pacar gue ternyata manis dan polos! Gue suapin mereka pake ganja aja, aaaaaaaaaah!_

CTAAAAAAAAAAR! CTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Aisha yang membacanya pun langsung tewas di TKP dan berakhir dioperasi dengan mesumnya sama kakek Sieghart! *Girl-chan pun langsung kabur tunggang langgang*

**Kesimpulannya: Kalau Mari jadi Lolicon, mungkin orang yang udah lama mengenalnya langsung bernasib malang! Tapi kalau Rena jadi Alay, jangan bayangkan apa yang terjadi! *langsung kabur tunggang langgang***

* * *

><p><strong>16. Musket ternyata adalah DOUJINKA LEGENDARIS DAN TERKENAL?!<strong>

Suatu malam yang membosankan, sang ketua Fundashi Club, Alexia Cowboy Mercowlya, sedang begadang bareng sobat sejawatnya yang Fudashi tingkat Denmaku no Hokuo (?), Mathias Køhler, di Internet. Mau tau apa yang mereka lakukan? Ngenet, nyebar fic-fic yaoi dan yuri plus fanservice tingkat ababil (?) di web-web R 18, dan menggambar doujinshi, tentu saja.

Tapi, malem itu bakalan jadi malam paling menegangkan bin shock binti stroke (?), kalau saja ada seorang pengirim misterius yang ngirim mail ke Cowboy.

thedoujinka59 (selanjutnya pake format e-mail, gue takut kagak beres kalo di-upload): please check and give the critics : http - www - ncj592 - net (situs ini palsu, kok!)

"Apaan ini?" gumam Cowboy penasaran.

Cowboy pun meng-klik link itu. Setelah loading, monitor Cowboy mengarah ke sebuah web berbahasa alien (?).

'Mampus gue!' batin Cowboy yang ternyata kagak bisa bahasa alien tersebut.

Eh, kecepatan, deng! Ada tombol 'translate' di bagian kiri bawah pojok (?) situs itu. Ia pun meng-klik tombol itu dan menanti hingga semuanya udah diterjemahkan. Setelah selesai, Cowboy melihat ada berjubel list doujin buatan pengirim misterius itu. Namun ketika matanya memperhatikan judulnya satu persatu, dia tiba-tiba tertarik pada salah satu doujin yang berbau yaoi. Judulnya 'You know me, Els-kun' (tentunya dalam bahasa Inggris). Dia buru-buru meng-klik judul itu, dan...

"Els-kun! Mengapa kau terus meneror keluargaku?"

"Karena aku ingin sekali menjadi pasanganmu dan bisa mem-piiip-mu, Flam-kun! *selanjutnya disensor karena fanservice-nya terlalu hard*" jawab Els-kun dengan pede sambil memeluk Flam-kun.

Di sana gambarnya DEWA BANGET! Sampai ngalahin Cowboy dan Mathias yang notabene merupakan doujinka professional yang sudah terbiasa memakai bahasa Inggris. Mata Cowboy melotot parah membaca page tersebut. Pikirannya langsung blank mendadak setelah membaca doujin itu.

Di-klik page berikutnya. Di sana, Cowboy mendadak mimisan sebentar-sebentar. Page berikutnya, Cowboy mulai mengalami anemia parah gara-gara mimisan yang tidak dapat dihentikan. Page berikutnya, Cowboy mendadak kebelet pengen ngompol, tapi malah ngompol di kursinya sendiri! Page berikutnya, tangan Cowboy mendadak gemetar parah dan memukul meja dengan ganasnya. Mukanya memerah semerah tomat dan muka Mars saking kecanduannya. Page berikutnya, kepala Cowboy mendadak dibawa ke atas rice cooker (?) untuk dipanaskan selama 5 jam saking hot dan parahnya fanservice yang tersebar di doujin tersebut. Page berikutnya, Cowboy udah keburu 'sakaw' sampai tewas menggila di kamarnya.

Satu orang telah gugur dari serbuan doujin Yaoi hard yang SANGAT MENDEWA tersebut.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya...<p>

Di Fudansh Club, sedang heboh-hebohnya pengirim misterius yang sangat hebat tersebut!

"COWBOY! Lu tau e-mail itu, kan?!" teriak Mathias sambil menepuk bahu Cowboy yang udah kayak vampir berpuasa darah selama 50 abad (?) gara-gara e-mail yang membuatnya sakaw itu dengan keras dan penuh semangat kemerdekaan (?).

Cowboy hanya meresponnya dengan sangat lesu. Masa cuma 1 anggukan doang?! Kagak cukup, bang Alexia! *Girl-chan dibantai para Reader.*

"Eh, Cowboy? Lu kenapa?" tanya Mathias heran banget melihat muka Cowboy yang super duper sangat lemes tersebut.

Cowboy berkata dengan lirih kepada Mathias, "Mathias! Lu udah baca e-mail sialan itu?"

Mathias yang terpaksa menggotong Cowboy yang lemes banget itu pun menggelengkan kepala dan menjawabnya dengan heran, "Gue belum baca, tuh! Katanya, anggota klub kita mendadak kagak masuk sekolah gara-gara kekurangan darah setelah membaca doujin itu! Apa mereka abis mimisan yang kagak berhenti, ya? Banyak yang bolos, termasuk Daren, Chung, Ieyasu, Thundy! Bahkan, Quartet Dragon juga kesurupan abis membaca doujin dewa itu!"

Hening...

Setelah selesai membawa Cowboy ke kamarnya, dia mewasiatkan (?) sesuatu ke Mathias, "Mathias! Mending lu periksa e-mail lu malam ini, deh!"

Malamnya, Mathias malah mengingkari (?) wasiat Cowboy tersebut. Dia malah membuka sambungan Internet di laptop-nya yang dari tadi terus menyala di ruangan itu. Sepertinya, setelah membaca doujin tingkat DEWA bin ABABIL (?) tersebut, Mathias dan laptop-nya terpaksa dibawa ke UGD setempat gara-gara kekurangan darah secara drastis plus sakaw mendewa.

Seisi ruangan klub terkenal itu pun terpaksa dijadikan tempat penampungan hantu-hantu yang punya dendam sama musuhnya gara-gara dibunuh di ruangan itu dan juga tempat pembuangan mayat-mayat yang habis diperkosa sama orang mesum (?). Eh, salah sambung, deng! *Girl-chan digampar para Reader.*

* * *

><p>Di suatu TKP yang kagak dikenal... (?)<p>

Message received : 0

Seorang manusia yang waras tapi kagak waras (?) hanya bisa menghela nafas mengamati message yang kosong melompong di HP kesayangannya itu.

"Padahal gue udah mengirimkan link berisi web buatan gue, dayo~" Demikianlah gumaman makhluk itu.

EH, TUNGGU DULU! DIA PAKE 'DAYO', LHO! KAYAKNYA KITA TAU SIAPA DIA!

YAP! Dia adalah MUSKET! UWAH! Cowok anteng bermarga Liferpoint itu sedang menanti Seme resmi kagak resminya (?) yang dirawat di rumah sakit karena terkena sesuatu. Kok kayaknya ada yang aneh, ya?

Lupakan saja yang barusan! Dia baru saja pulang dari rapat Wonder Force yang hanya dihadiri oleh Jin saja. Musket lagi celingak-celinguk sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di kota Bethma.

"Eh, itu 'thedoujinka59', buch! Hai, buch!" sapa seorang (atau seekor?) makhluk yang kebetulan sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan cowok berambut hitam yang tenang tapi mesum (?) tersebut.

"Eh, Chacha Buch, dayo!" sapa Musket senang. Dia langsung menghampiri sahabatnya yang seekor (?) Lizardman tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan doujinmu, buch? Teman-temanku sakau setelah membaca doujinmu, buch!" tanya Chacha Buch dengan wajah anteng-tapi-ternyata-sama-ekstrimnya-dengan-Musket. *Girl-chan langsung dikejar-kejar para Lizardman.*

Musket menjawabnya dengan sedih, "Belum ada respon, dayo! Apa aku perlu menyembunyikan sisi penggila anime dan menggambarku, dayo? Chacha Buch! Aku harus bagaimana, dayo? Aku takut mereka bakalan apa-apain doujinku, dayo! Aku harus bagaimana, dayooooooooo?!"

Chacha Buch segera menenangkan cowok yang ternyata Fudanshi akut tersebut, "Tenanglah, buch! Aku akan mengusahakan apapun untukmu, buch!"

"TERIMAKASIH CHACHA BUCH, DAYO!" teriak Musket terharu sambil memeluk Chacha Buch dengan girangnya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, di Rumah Sakit Hamel tempat semua anggota Fudanshi Club dirawat...<p>

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Lantai 1 Rumah Sakit itu pun langsung pada heboh semua. Semuanya berawal dari omongan kagak bertanggung jawab (?) yang keluar dengan seenak mulut pantatnya (?) oleh seorang cewek berambut biru yang gila IT. Yap, dia adalah Mari Ming Oneng (?)! Eh, salah! Yang bener Mari Ming Onette, deng!

Ya, sudah lah! Nah, cewek maniak teknologi itu pun sukses membuat seisi lantai 1 Rumah Sakit terkenal itu langsung heboh saking kagak ketulungannya.

Penyebabnya?

Sederhana! Karena, dia telah mengetahui sosok sebenarnya dari 'thedoujinka59' yang menggegerkan seisi klub yang paling rusuh dan jago menistakan setiap adegan terlarang dan terharem (?) se-Cross Academy, terutama dua pendiri gila yang maniak yaoi, Cowboy dan Mathias. Lewat satelit, tentu saja! Saat malam perang doujin (?) tersebut, Mari dengan iseng dan kagak anggunnya (?) meng-hack situs itu dan langsung mangap di TKP setelah tau siapa pemilik situs yang DEWA tersebut.

"APA LU BI- uhuk uhuk uhuk!" teriak Ieyasu yang malah berujung dengan batuk. Entah kenapa, pas baca doujin itu, dia malah terkena Influenza (?)! Apa dia abis dikutuk sama Mitsunari, ya? *plak!*

"Iya! Gue kagak bercanda, mas-mas sekalian! Ya, pemilik web itu memang Musket!" sahut Mari seanteng koala abis jatuh dari pohon Jendral Sherman (?). *itu mah bukan anteng! Tapi rusuh, tau!*

Hening...

"MUSKET TERNYATA SEORANG FUDANSHI! NYET! KOK GUE YANG SEME-NYA DIA KAGAK DIKASIH TAU?! ASDFGHJKL!"

"TERNYATA DIA PELAKUNYA! MARI KITA MINTA PERTANGGUNG JAWABAN DIA DAN INGATLAH, SAUDARA-SAUDARA SE-FUDANSHI SE-YAOI SEKALIAN, PAKSA MUSKET MASUK KLUB KITA! BUAT DIA LEBIH NISTA DARI SEBELUMNYA!"

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAS COWBOY! KITA MINTA PERTANGGUNG JAWABAN DIA! HUWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"MINTA TANDA TANGAN SEKALIGUS PAKSA DIA MASUK KE CIRCLE GUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"NEIIIIIIIIIIN! MENDING DIA MASUK CIRCLE GUE AJA!"

"MENDING SAMA GUE AJA! LU KAGAK USAH IKUTAN, DARY!"

"NEIN!"

"PALA LU PEYANG! DIA PUNYA GUE, BUKAN PUNYA KALIAN!"

"THUNDY CURANG!"

"MENDINGAN DIA MASUK CIRCLE GUE DAN PAKSA MEI HAN NIKAH SAMA GUE!"

"PALA LU KEJEDOT TEMBOK (?), TIAN LO! MUSKET ITU UKE GUE! AYO, GUE SETRUM LU PAKE THUNDERBOLT!"

"TIAN LO, GUE BUCKSHOT LU BARU TAU RASA! GUE PENGEN BANGET MASUKIN DIA KE CIRCLE GUE! SEMUA KAGAK BOLEH PROTES! TERMASUK LU, ABANG MENYEBALKAN!"

"APE LU KATE, DARY?! GUE MAH TERKENAL, NYET! MAS COWBOY, CEPET MASUKIN DIA KE CIRCLE GUE!"

"BRENGSEK BANGEEEEEEEEEET! POKOKNYA MUSKET PUNYA GUE, THUNDY SHOCKA! YANG KAGAK MAU, GUE SETRUM LU SEMUA SAMPE MAMPUS DAN DIRAEP SAMA KAKEK SIEGHART SIALAN ITU DAN TUAN MAEDA YANG SAMA PERVERT-NYA!"

"KLAIM AJA TERUS! ENTAR GUE BAKAR KALIAN DENGAN API NAGA KERAMAT GUE! MUSKET DAN MEI HAN PUNYA GUE!"

"Te-Tenanglah semuanya!"

"DIAM AJA LU, MAS COWBOY!"

"ANJRIT BANGEEEEEEEEEEET! POKOKNYA GUE, MATHIAS KØHLER SANG RAJA SKANDIVANIAN, BAKALAN MEREBUT MUSKET DAN MENJADIKAN DIA BUDAK (?) CIRCLE GUE!"

"BETUL! GUE JUGA SETUJU SAMA ANKO!"

"KAMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! TERNYATA LU SAMA AJA DENGAN KAMBING ITU, LUKAS! GUE SETRUM LU, MAU KAGAK?! PAKE THUNDERBOLT BERMUATAN 90 JUTA VOLT (?) GRATIS!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! GUE KLAIM MUSKET SEKARANG JUGA! ABANG LIFERPOINT BERASAL DARI HAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"

Begitulah! Anak-anak se-Fudanshi Club itu pun langsung dinyatakan sembuh secara misterius, serentak, dan abnormal plus kagak wajar (?) oleh dokter yang heran banget melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi di lantai 1 Rumah Sakit itu. Sampai-sampai, Mari pun dijadikan samsak tinju oleh anak-anak klub abnormal yang mengamuk tersebut dan berakhir masuk ruang ICU menanti nyawanya dicabut. Dan satu lagi, lantai itu pun dijadikan korban amukan mereka yang berakhir Rumah Sakit tersebut langsung bangkrut tingkat dewa karena tuntutan para pasien yang terkena getahnya gara-gara kerusuhan mendewa tersebut.

**Kesimpulannya: Mungkin seluruh Cross Academy bakalan shock setengah mampus kalau saja mereka tau bahwa doujinka yang paling mendewa setelah Cowboy dan Mathias ternyata orangnya tenang bin anteng seanteng Lizardman (?). Thundy mendadak kayak Belarus yang meminta kawin dan ngancem Musket hanya gara-gara dia tau Uke-nya ngalah-ngalahin Cowboy dan Mathias. Daren dan geng-nya bakalan beringasan bin sadis binti ganas (?) gara-gara mereka pengen memasukkan Musket ke circle mereka. Tampaknya, Musket akan menyesali perbuatannya yang sembrono bin nista binti jongkok (?) tersebut!**

* * *

><p>Nah, khusus Chapter selanjutnya, para Reader bisa me-Request! Formatnya, Nama Character(spasi)Fandom(spasi)Apa yang mau dibikin OOC! Request lebih dari satu juga kagak apa-apa! :D<p>

Review! :D


End file.
